


God Child

by Vulcan_Princess



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcan_Princess/pseuds/Vulcan_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent went to the stars, but he left something behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowwizard1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowwizard1/gifts).



Irene looked up as the rocket bound for Titan shot through the sky. The rocket that carried Jerome – no, Vincent, she reminded herself – to his dream. “Godspeed,” she whispered.

She went about her duties, like always. Every time a rocket launched toward the heavens, she paused to watch. It was her silent vigil, her modern liturgy of the hours.

Every day was the same as the one before. Days passed. Weeks passed. A month after the launch, Irene stood in line at the Gattaca medical center for another random urine test. Dr. Lamar did the test, and as he saw the results, he smiled.

He lowered his voice so that he wouldn’t be overheard and said, “Irene, have I ever told you about my son?”

“No.”

“I’ll have to tell you sometime in the next eight months.”

Irene had a quizzical expression on her face until realization dawned. Dr. Lamar continued, “If you want, I can refer you to someone discreet. She specializes in faith births.”

Faith birth. She didn't get pregnant by faith; she got pregnant by accident. Nonetheless, Irene nodded.

After work that evening, she went to Vincent’s apartment, intending to talk to Eugene. Hearing no answer to the buzzer, she tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. There was no sign of Eugene.

She walked into the kitchen and saw an envelope with her name on it sitting on the counter. She opened it up and read the words:

_Irene,_

_Enough for two lifetimes._

_Jerome Eugene Morrow_

She opened the refrigerator and saw that it was filled with blood, urine, hair, and skin cell samples. Two lifetimes – Vincent’s, and her son’s. How did he know?

Months passed. As her belly began to swell, Irene talked with Dr. Lamar again. He ensured that as far as anyone at Gattaca knew, she was pregnant with the child of Jerome Morrow.

She moved into Eugene’s/Vincent’s/Jerome’s apartment. Somehow she felt that Jerome, the real Jerome, would have wanted it that way.

When the time came, Dr. Lamar and the midwife arrived. As Irene pushed, the midwife sat ready to catch the baby. Dr. Lamar held a rosary and prayed. Irene looked to the sky, knowing that Vincent would be coming home from Titan in a few months and hoping that he would be pleased.

As the first cries rang out, Irene breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at her new baby and saw that he had Vincent’s eyes. His real eyes.

“What are you going to name him?” asked the midwife.

Irene had spent weeks poring over the meaning of names before she found the perfect one. “Jonathan,” she said.

Gift of God.


End file.
